1981
]] '']] Theatrical releases Shorts *July 10 - ''Once Upon a Mouse *September 6 - Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons Books * The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation Artists Joined *Kathy Zielinski - Animator on ''Aladdin'', ''The Little Mermaid'', ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' and ''Frozen''. *Rick Farmiloe - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and The Rescuers Down Under. *David Pruiksma - Supervising Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Pocahontas. *Barry Cook - Director/Effects Animator who worked on Mulan (Director), Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Began his career as an effects animator on Tron. *Andrew Phillipson - Background Designer on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and Oliver & Company. *Wes Chun - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Mulan. *Brian Clift - Assistant animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Terrey Hamada - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company and The Black Cauldron. *Martin Korth - Lead Key Assistant Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Lureline Weatherly - Key Assistant on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Great Mouse Detective and The Princess and the Frog. *David Stephan - Animator on films such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King. *Stephan Zupkas - Key Assistant on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Home video releases *June 26 - Dumbo (rental only), The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (rental only), The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, The Absent-Minded Professor, Gus, The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band, Snow White Live at Radio City Music Hall, and Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck Cartoon Collections Volumes 1, 2, and 3. *October 15 - A Dream Called Walt Disney World, Alice in Wonderland (rental only), Old Yeller, Darby `O Gill and the Little People, Amy, Treasure Island, Herbie Rides Again, The Shaggy Dog, Goofy Over Sports, Pollyanna, A Walt Disney Christmas, The Sign of Zorro, Condorman, Blackbeard's Ghost, The Devil and Max Devlin, A Tale of Two Critters, and The Watcher in the Woods. Events * After 26 years, the last Disney animated feature to use the Buena Vista logo was The Fox and the Hound. * Walt Disney Pictures purchases the rights to Gary K. Wolf's novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, the basis for the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). People Births *January 1 - Eden Riegel (actress) *January 5 - deadmau5 (music producer and performer) *January 26 - Colin O'Donoghue (actor) *January 28 - Elijah Wood (actor) *January 31 - Justin Timberlake (actor and singer) *February 9 - Tom Hiddleston (actor) *February 14 - Erin Torpey (voice actor) *February 17 - Joseph Gordon-Levitt (actor) *February 23 - Josh Gad (actor) *March 2 - Bryce Dallas Howard (actress, writer and director) *March 29 - Megan Hilty (stage and television actress) *April 8 - Taylor Kitsch (actor) *April 10 - Laura Bell Bundy (actress and singer) *April 13 - Courtney Peldon (actress and voice actress) *April 19 - Hayden Christensen (actor) *May 5 - Danielle Fishel (actress) *May 28 - Laura Bailey (voice actress, actress, ADR director, line producer) *June 4 - T. J. Miller (actor and stand-up comedian) *June 9 - Natalie Portman (actress) *June 13 - Chris Evans (actor) *July 29 - Fernando Alonso (racing driver) *August 3 - Travis Willingham (actor and voice actor) *August 4 - Abigail Spencer (actress) *August 8 - Roger Federer (tennis player) *August 14 - Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah (professional wrestler and actor) *August 20 - Ben Barnes (actor) *August 24 - Chad Michael Murray (actor) *September 4 - Beyoncé Knowles (singer and actress) *September 8 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (actor) *September 9 - Julie Gonzalo (actress) *September 12 - Jennifer Hudson (actress, singer, and spokesgirl) *September 15 - Ben Schwartz (actor, comedian, and writer) *September 16 - Alexis Bledel (actress, model and producer) *September 21 - Michael Adamthwaite (Canadian voice actor) *September 22 - Ashley Eckstein (film and television actress) *September 22 - Katie Lowes (actress and voice artist) *September 26 - Christina Milian (singer and actress) *October 16 - Caterina Scorsone (actress) *October 17 - Liam Garrigan (actor) *November 1 - Matt Jones (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *November 14 - Russell Tovey (English actor) *November 18 - Christina Vidal (actress) *December 2 - Britney Spears (singer) *December 3 - Brian Bonsall (actor) *December 15 - Victoria Summer (actress, model, and singer-songwriter) *December 16 - Krysten Ritter (actress, musician, and model) *December 18 - Josh Dallas (actor) *December 27 - Emilie de Ravin (actress) Deaths *January 16 - Bernard Lee (actor) *March 16 - Bill Baucom (actor) *April 16 - Berneice Hansell (cartoon voice actor) *November 25 - Jack Albertson (actor) Artists Joined *Kathy Zielinski - Animator on ''Aladdin'', ''The Little Mermaid'', ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' and ''Frozen''. *Rick Farmiloe - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and The Rescuers Down Under. *David Pruiksma - Supervising Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Pocahontas. *Barry Cook - Director/Effects Animator who worked on Mulan (Director), Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Began his career as an effects animator on TRON. *Matthew O'Callaghan - Director and Animator who worked on The Little Mermaid, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and The Great Mouse Detective. *Andrew Phillipson - Background Designer on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and Oliver & Company. *Wes Chun - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Mulan. *Brian Clift - Assistant animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Terrey Hamada - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company and The Black Cauldron. *Martin Korth - Lead Key Assistant Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Lureline Weatherly - Key Assistant on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Great Mouse Detective and The Princess and the Frog. *David Stephan - Animator on films such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King. *Stephan Zupkas - Key Assistant on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. 1981